12 things
by U Furimmer
Summary: 12 multi one shots about 12 different things about 12 different harry potter characters


**12 вещей, которые вы не знали о героях Поттерианы.**

**Автор:** bexybooblue  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer  
**Фэндом:** Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер», Гарри Поттер (кроссовер)  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанры:** Джен  
**Размер:** Драббл, 12 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 12  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Описание:**  
То, что вы не знали о любимых персонажах.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
С ссылкой.  
**Примечания автора:**  
№48 в жанре «Джен»  
№35 в жанре «Джен»  
№33 в жанре «Джен»  
№33 в жанре «Джен»  
№41 в жанре «Джен»

**Гарри Поттер.**

1. У него был воображаемый друг — голубой кот по кличке Микки.  
2. Его любимый детский стишок — У Мери был барашек.  
3. Его любимое блюдо — шоколадный пирог.  
4. Он ненавидит зеленый цвет.  
5. Он любит звук дождя.  
6. Он плакал, когда родились его дети.  
7. Он был возмущен издевательствами своего отца над Снейпом.  
8. Он был шафером на свадьбе Рона.  
9. Он всегда любил Гермиону как сестру.  
10. Он сделал предложение Джинни на её день рождения.  
11. Как-то на Рождество он подарил Артуру Уизли сотню резиновых уточек.  
12. Он учил своих детей летать на метле.

**Джинни Уизли/Поттер.**

1. Она влюбилась в Гарри в трехлетнем возрасте.  
2. Когда Джеймс первый раз постучал ножкой в её животе, она заплакала.  
3. Иногда ей хотелось, чтобы умер Перси, а не Фред.  
4. В ночь, когда вернулся Волан-де-Морт, она плакала, пока не заснула.  
5. Во время всех её беременностей ей хотелось желе и молока.  
6. Она любит проказничать.  
7. Когда её братья были в Хогвартсе, она зачеркивала дни в календаре до их возвращения.  
8. Её любимое блюдо — суп из цыпленка.  
9. Она обожает свои рыжие волосы.  
10. Ей было всё равно, что её семья бедная.  
11. Она была подружкой невесты на свадьбе Гермионы.  
12. Она любит запах свежеиспеченного хлеба.

**Рон Уизли.**

1. Он влюбился в Гермиону, когда спас её от тролля.  
2. Он упал в обморок, когда узнал, что Гермиона беременна.  
3. Когда ему было шесть, он сломал руку.  
4. Его любимый брат — Чарли.  
5. Когда умер Фред, его словно разорвало на части.  
6. Он выбирал имя своей дочери.  
7. Гарри был шафером на его свадьбе.  
8. Когда он был ребенком, он любил смотреть на облака.  
9. Он считает магглов странными.  
10. Во время своего первого неосознанного выброса магии он поджег волосы своему отцу.  
11. Его любимая еда — бекон.  
12. Он сделал предложение Гермионе на Рождество.

**Гермиона Грейнджер/Уизли.**

1. Своим первым выбросом магии она перекрасила свою собаку в розовый.  
2. Когда она была беременна Розой, ей хотелось сыра, когда Хьюго — лимона.  
3. Она выбирала имя своему сыну.  
4. Распределяющая Шляпа сначала предлагала ей Ровенкло и Слизерин, прежде чем отправила на Гриффиндор.  
5. На своей свадьбе она была в свадебном платье Молли.  
6. У неё аллергия на соленья.  
7. Она влюбилась в Рона, когда он пытался наслать проклятие на Малфоя за то, что тот назвал её грязнокровкой.  
8. Она любит снег.  
9. Однажды она наслала сглаз на волосы Панси Паркинсон.  
10. Она ненавидела то, что о ней судили из-за её крови.  
11. Джинни была её подружкой невесты.  
12. Она всегда любила Гарри как брата.

**Невилл Лонгботтом.**

1. Его первое слово было "мама".  
2. Больше всего он любит жареный сыр.  
3. Он гордится тем, что его родители выстояли.  
4. Его первой любовью была Гермиона.  
5. Он любил свою бабушку, несмотря на то, что боялся её.  
6. Он хотел попасть на Хаффлпафф.  
7. Он крестный отец Лили Луны.  
8. Его лучший друг Джинни.  
9. Когда Волан-де-Морт вернулся, он знал, что будет сражаться.  
10. Его любимым преподавателем была профессор Спраут.  
11. Он ненавидит Темные Искусства.  
12. Он любит разговаривать со своими растениями.

**Луна Лавгуд.**

1. Гарри был её первым настоящим другом.  
2. Каждый год она навещает могилу Добби.  
3. Её любимое животное фестрал.  
4. Летая, она чувствует себя свободной.  
5. Когда её мама умерла, она замкнулась в своём внутреннем мире.  
6. Её всё ещё мучают кошмары о войне.  
7. Её любимым предметом было Зельеварение.  
8. Она ненавидела Амбридж.  
9. Своим первым выбросом магии она превратила ложку в медвежонка Тедди.  
10. Её фобия — боязнь моли.  
11. Она любит балет.  
12. Невилл её лучший друг.

**Драко****Малфой.**  
1. Его пугала его тетя Беллатрикс.  
2. На самом деле ему не нравился квиддитч.  
3. Распределяющая Шляпа хотела отправить его на Равенкло.  
4. Он ненавидел своего отца.  
5. Его любимая еда — яблоки.  
6. Он выбирал имя своему сыну.  
7. Он не хотел получать Темную Метку.  
8. Его первой любовью была Ханна Эббот.  
9. Он использовал слово "грязнокровка" только потому, что хотел, чтобы его отец гордился им.  
10. Он любил своего крестного.  
11. Его любимый предмет — Чары.  
12. Когда Гермиона ударила его, у него на лице остался синяк.

**Рубеус Хагрид.**

1. Он любил Гарри, Рона и Гермиону так, словно они были его собственные дети.  
2. Его любовь к животным началась, когда он был ещё ребенком.  
3. Дамблдор был для него как отец.  
4. Он ненавидел то, что оставил Гарри у Дурслей.  
5. Он ненавидел то, что был наполовину великаном.  
6. Он любил наблюдать за звездами по ночам.  
7. Когда он подумал, что Гарри умер, он чувствовал только оцепенение.  
8. Он бывает на могиле Дамблдора каждый месяц.  
9. Его любимое блюдо — сырный пирог.  
10. Он был очень счастлив, когда стал преподавателем Ухода За Магическими Существами.  
11. Он ненавидел Люциуса Малфоя.  
12. Его любимый цвет — фиолетовый.

**Северус Снейп.**

1. Он любил Лили с того момента, как увидел её.  
2. Он сожалел, что присоединился к Волан-де- Морту.  
3. Он любил своего крестника.  
4. Он ненавидел своего отца.  
5. Лили была его единственным настоящим другом.  
6. Он ненавидел слово "грязнокровка".  
7. Его любимым занятием было чтение.  
8. Гермиона Грейнджер была самой умной студенткой, которую он когда-либо учил.  
9. Ребенком он жалел, что он не чистокровный.  
10. Ему не нравился Люциус Малфой.  
11. Он знал, что Гарри больше похож на Лили, чем на Джеймса, он просто не хотел признавать этого.  
12. Он не был против умереть.

**Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.**

1. Она не хотела выходить замуж за своего мужа.  
2. Она увлеклась Темным Лордом, когда ей было шесть.  
3. Распределяющая шляпа предлагала ей Гриффиндор.  
4. Её первой любовью был Люциус Малфой.  
5. Она не могла иметь детей.  
6. Её самым большим страхом было стать скучающей домохозяйкой, женой и матерью.  
7. Она получила метку от Темного Лорда, когда ей было шестнадцать.  
8. Когда она убила в первый раз, её вырвало.  
9. Она любила ходить босиком.  
10. Она никогда не жалела, что присоединилась к Темному Лорду.  
11. Она презирала свою мать.  
12. Она знала, что не выживет в войне.

**Том Риддл/Лорд Волан-де-Морт.**

1. Он всегда мечтал о власти.  
2. Убив своего отца, он получил свою самую большую силу.  
3. Он обижался на свою мать за то, что она умерла и оставила его в детском доме.  
4. Другие дети считали его странным.  
5. Его первый поцелуй был с Друэллой Блэк.  
6. Он забавлялся, наблюдая, как страдают другие люди.  
7. Он никогда не испытывал угрызения совести из-за совершенного.  
8. Нагини была его единственным настоящим другом.  
9. Он использовал преданность Беллатрикс  
Лестрейндж, как своё преимущество.  
10. Его любимый урок — чары.  
11. Он считал, что большинство его последователей бесхребетные.  
12. Он никогда не думал, что Поттер сможет победить его.

**Лаванда Браун.**

1. Рон Уизли был единственным мальчиком, которого она любила.  
2. Она любила моду.  
3. Она любила запах свежей петрушки.  
4. Её любимое животное — кролик.  
5. Она хотела стать целителем, когда закончит Хогвартс.  
6. Вид темной метки вызывал у неё отвращение.  
7. Она завидовала Гермионе Грейнджер.  
8. У неё была боязнь мышей.  
9. Она страдала аллергией на пыльцу.  
10. Никто никогда не видел её настоящей.  
11. Ей нравилось ощущение свежей подушки.  
12. Её последней мысль перед смертью было: "Я, мы победили."


End file.
